


The Big City and Curry

by PepsiRabbit



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/PepsiRabbit
Summary: Now that Ding Dong is big enough, Julian and Chris take him to the city to experience Earth culture better. Request for ronnie-v on tumblr!





	The Big City and Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Request for ronnie-v on tumblr! You can also find this story on my tumblr, pepsi-rabbit. You can request stories there if you send me an ask!

“You sure this is a good idea?”

“Trust me, it’ll be great!”

Chris threw an arm around Ding Dong, grinning from ear to ear, but the alien wasn’t convinced. Julian could see Ding Dong’s nervousness by how he was sitting. He knew all his little quirks. Julian could see how he chewed his lips, how his claws worked in and out of their sheaths on his fingers. Ding Dong was definitely nervous. Julian looked out the window of the subway as he plotted out the day in his head. This was Ding Dong’s first trip into a city and everything needed to go perfect.

“Chris is right,” Julian said. “Both of us have been in the city plenty of times and it’s time you went too.”

Ding Dong looked between both of his friends before shifting on the subway seat next to Chris. Julian knew he wasn’t going to press the matter further, but he’d worry inside his head. Julian sighed, bringing Ding Dong’s attention to him.

“Ding, you’re not a larvae anymore. You’re going to have to experience Earth one way or another,” Julian said.  

“But isn’t this dangerous?” Ding Dong asked. He pulled the baseball cap on his head down more trying to hide. They had dressed him up in some of Chris’s clothes to disguise him and hide his more alien parts, such as his antennae, paw feet, and his nubby tail. 

“Tip number one to cities, if you just act like you belong, no one is going to question you,” Chris said matter-of-factly. 

“Is that true?” Ding Dong asked.

“I hate to say it, but yeah,” Julian said. “Chris is right for once.”

“Hey!”

Before Chris could complain further, the subway came to a halt as some voice announced something that was clearly gibberish. Julian stood up, prompting the others to follow. He was used to never understanding announcements, that’s why he had learned the subway line and this was definitely their stop. Ding Dong quickly grabbed Julian’s hand as they merged into the crowd of people exiting the subway. Julian made sure to hold onto Ding’s hand tightly giving it a reassuring squeeze.   

Once they had separated from the mob of people, Chris promptly asked, “Where to?”

Julian had just the place to go. It was a lot of walking that clearly none of them were used to, but they made stops at landmarks in the city that both boys deemed worthy for Ding Dong to see. Any time the alien saw something he thought was cool, no matter how mundane it was, they would immediately check it out. Watching Ding Dong’s reactions to little things was what made the trip worth it for Julian. When they had arrived in the city square, Ding Dong had turned in a circle, mouth agape as he took in all the tall building and signs. It made Julian’s heart flutter watching him.

Ding Dong also never stopped talking about the amount of people here and the different kinds of people here. He had never seen so many humans at one time in real life. Most of his education about the “real world” came from the internet and television since they never had a chance to do something like this before. Julian had always felt guilty for not educating him better, but what mattered now was that Ding Dong was clearly loving this.

“Ugh, I’m starving!” Chris complained. Julian checked his watch to find it was already after four. 

“Well, I guess we should stop for food,” Julian said. “I think there’s a Curry House on the other block?”

“Curry?” Ding Dong asked confused. “What’s curry?”

“It’s this spicy Indian food-” Chris started, but he stopped when he realized that Ding Dong didn’t really understand what “Indian food” was. 

“Why don’t we just show you?” Julian suggested, tugging on Ding Dong’s hand. The trio headed to the restaurant and were seated fairly quickly despite how busy it was. Ding Dong read over the menu plenty of times before deciding on chicken curry. He already knew chicken was good, so might as well start with that.

Their orders were taken and Julian struck up some conversation to make time pass by faster. “What do you think of the city?” 

“It’s really cool!” Ding Dong said eagerly. He couldn’t hide his actual fascination. “It’s similar to cities back on Chicago, but there’s so much more noise and lights and just everything here! Although, I was really small when my parents took me so maybe I’m remembering it wrong.” 

“Hell yeah, we’re cooler than aliens!” Chris said with a laugh.

The waiter arrived with their food, placing each plate in front of them. Chris and Julian began eating while Ding Dong looked at it curiously. Julian watched, trying to read his face to understand what he was thinking. Ding Dong poked at the chicken with his fork before picking up a piece and putting it in his mouth.

“Well?” Julian asked.

Ding Dong just stared at him. “We’re never leaving this place.”

“I take it you like it,” Chris said with a laugh.

Ding Dong nodded with a happy smile and stabbed another piece with his fork. The table was pretty quiet as they focused on eating. Every now and again there was a joke or a comment, but they were too hungry to talk. Julian paid for the meal when it was over as they waited for the waiter to bring his credit card and check back, Chris elbowed Julian and motioned towards Ding Dong who looked sad suddenly.

“Ding Dong?” Julian asked concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t you enjoy today?”

“I did, but..”

“But?”

Ding Dong looked up at his friends. “But once we leave, I’m not gonna have curry anymore and, Julian, I think this was the best meal I’ve ever eaten.”

Julian laughed at Ding Dong’s cute face. Oh God bless his heart.

“Ding Dong! I can cook you curry any time you want!”

Ding Dong’s eyes lit up. “You mean it!?”

“Of course I do! If you love curry, of course we’ll keep having it.” 

Ding Dong scooted his chair closer to Julian’s and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Jules! This is the best day ever!”

Julian definitely had to agree as he hugged Ding Dong back.

This was a pretty fantastic day.


End file.
